The Matrix: The Hogwarts Exile
by NEO-The One
Summary: Hogwarts finds the truth about Lord Voldemort
1. Default Chapter

The Matrix: The Hogwarts Exile  
  
Chapter One: The Beginning  
  
Back, in the dawn of the Empire of the Machines, in the earliest version of the Matrix, there was a program. The program was designed to regulate the population of Humans in the Matrix. The program's name was Voldemort. Voldemort was given the sole task of deciding when a person was no longer useful to the Machines. He slowly walked down the brightly lit office hallway, scanning the cubicles for a certain individual. His eyes narrowed slowly as he approached the final cubicle in the third row. An old man sat at his computer, typing as fast as his hands would allow. He let out a harsh cough and turned to see the man in the black suit standing in the entrance. "Excuse me sir, can I help you?" he asked as the man in the suit entered the cubicle. "Mr. Riddle, I presume." said the suited man calmly as he sat in a chair beside the computer. The older man looked and replied "Why yes. I am Thomas Riddle. and you are?" asking nervously. The man in the suit smirked, his eyes glaring coldly behind his sunglasses. "I am Special Agent Voldemort, and I'm here because your employer feels you are no longer an asset to this company.." Voldemort said slowly and calmly. Tom looked up. "I'm going to be fired?" he asked nervously staring at the agent. Agent Voldemort stood up and sighed. "I will try to make your termination as easy as possible for you, Mr. Riddle." He said as Tom stood up, anxiously cleaning off his desk into a small box. Agent Voldemort laughed. "I'm sorry, Mr. Riddle. but termination doesn't involve packing." Voldemort raised his .50 caliber Desert Eagle handgun and fired. Tom looked in horror at the flash of the gun and the recoil of the slide as he felt a piercing sensation in his chest. He fell to the ground and began to scream. Voldemort raised his gun again aiming it over Tom's head. "Goodbye, Mr. Riddle.." he said coldly. Suddenly Voldemort felt a cool sensation against his temple. Voldemort smirked. "Neo, I presume.." He said as he swallowed heavily. A man dressed in black beside Voldemort smirked as he pulled his trigger. "Goodbye Agent Voldemort." Voldemort collapsed, green lightning bolts traveling over his body until it changed into a police officer. Neo looked at Tom. Tom was bleeding all over the floor, twitching wildly, with familiar green lightning traveling over his body. Suddenly Voldemorts face appeared on Tom's body. "I am going to enjoy watching you die. Mr. Anderson.." Tom disappeared and in his place was Voldemort. Voldemort smiled, and walked toward Neo. Neo raised his pistols and fired repeatedly. The agent dodged all the shots, moving at the speed of light, and kicked Neo through the cubicle. Neo, whirled on his back and flipped back to the ready, throwing the empty guns on the floor. Voldemort approached him arrogantly. "I've heard all about you Mr. Anderson. That you have abilities even an agent cannot compare with." He said with a grin. "However, Mr. Anderson. I'm no normal Agent." Voldemort raised his hands opening a door of light. Voldemort walked inside and nodded to Neo, and disappeared in a flash of light. Neo raced for the door and leapt inside. 


	2. Chapter Two: The Quidditch Pitch

Chapter Two: The Quidditch Pitch  
  
Neo seemed to fly forever through the blinding light, as he landed in a patch of green grass. He stood up slowly, his eyes adjusting to the sunlight. He turned and looked around. He was standing in a large field There were large poles in the middle of the field, and he heard people screaming and chanting, He looked to his side and saw a large set of Stands full of people, almost like a football game. He heard the intercom loud overhead. "A spectator is on the Quidditch pitch! Better get him out of here before he meets a ... OH MY GOD! A BLUDGER IS COMING RIGHT FOR HIM!" Neo looked around and saw a large black object in the distance. He leapt in the air doing a backflip, looking down as he saw the bludger fly underneath him, imbedding in the grass. He looked around himself, stunned. His clothes seemed somewhat bigger and he felt different. He heard a girls voice coming from beside him. "Get off the pitch! You'll be killed!" she yelled. He turned to her and run over to the stands and sat down. She smiled and looked over at him. "I'm Hermione Granger," She said, extending her hand. Neo looked at her and shook her hand "I'm Neo. where am I?" he replied. She chuckled "You're at Hogwarts.. the finest school of Witchcraft and Wizardry on the planet." He looked around and saw the people flying on broomsticks chasing balls and hitting bludgers. "This is a school? I've never seen it before." He replied watching the game in amazement. She smiled "That's because Hogwarts is protected by magic.. so nobody can find it unless they're supposed to," she said. He didn't notice, he was too busy watching the spectacle above. A young man in a red robe was chasing a boy in a green robe, who in turn was following a tiny golden ball. The boy in green grasped it firmly and a roar came from one side of the crowd. Hermione frowned. "Damn, Malfoy got it first.," she says irritably. "What is that?" Neo asked, turning to Hermione. "I believe I can answer all the questions you may have young man," Neo whirled around to see an older man wearing a long, black robe and crescent moon shaped glasses. "I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, and you must be Neo. Truly a pleasure to meet you" he said quickly. Neo opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off. Dumbledore motioned to him and he left the pitch, catching his first glimpse of the castle 


End file.
